Railing systems for any number of outdoor applications are well-known. For example, residential decks, pool decks, playgrounds all utilize any number of conventional railing systems. A conventional railing system typically comprises one or more elongated railings, with one or both ends of the railings supported by generally vertical posts. The posts and the railings may be attached together using a variety of connectors or fasteners. One exemplary railing system is the RailBlazers® system manufactured by Peak Innovations Inc. and generally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,677,000 to Walker. This railing system comprises upper and lower aluminum railings with vertical aluminum posts on either ends of the railings. The posts comprise an open-ended head and a lower rail support to snugly receive the upper and lower railings, respectively. One or more vertical pickets may span the upper and lower railings.
It may sometimes be desirable to incorporate some form of illumination to a railing system. For example, illumination may provide a safety benefit by increasing visibility around the railing system, especially at night. Alternatively, illumination may increase the overall aesthetic appeal of the railing system.